


Night Shift

by orphan_account



Category: Scrubs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD gets explorative in the sleeping room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised to discover there are few fics with this pairing, so I decided to write one myself.  
> English is not my native language, I'm sorry for mistakes.

— So, how's it going with Elliot?

Turk shifted in his narrow bed. They were in the sleeping room, lights off, pale moonlight streaming through the window, one small table lamp casting soft light over bunk beds. 

— Not great... It's so messed up. I don't really know where the two of us stand at the moment. 

JD was on his regular night shift. Turk had changed shifts to have the same night on duty. They had just come here, and JD was shifting nervously on the bunk, trying to find a comfortable position. 

— Man, these beds were made to torture people!

— JD, you always complain, — Turk laughed. 

— No, I'm serious! This one has a nail pinching my back!

— Gosh, man, why are you such a Cinderella? Come here. 

— It's Princess on the Pea, not Cinderella, — JD corrected, moving from his bed. — It was my favorite fairytale when I was a kid. Move over. 

JD tried to fit into the narrow bunk with Turk already lying on it. He tossed and turned, and ended by pinching Turk straight in the ribs. 

— Ouch! — Turk gasped, — Watch it, dude! — Turk turned on his side to give more room for JD, who settled on his back, utterly content. 

— That's better, — he said. 

They laid in silence for several minutes. Everything was quiet. Turk stared drifting off. JD felt his breath on his shoulder. His eyes were closed, but he couldn't sleep. He was still on edge from a horrible evening. He didn't have a moment to sit down before 3 a.m. Now it was probably a half past four already. 

Now Turk was asleep, snoring gently. JD opened his eyes and turned to look at his friend. Turk was so peaceful when he slept. He had plump pouty lips that moved just slightly in his sleep. Suddenly JD wanted to touch them. His brain was clearly lacking energy to think straight. Sure, JD was a rather tactile man, but this was risky even for a friend. He averted his eyes and stared at the ceiling. 

But it was too late. His brain must have short circuited, as now he couldn't think about anything else. He remembered the kiss in the cafeteria, when he tried to explain the awkward situation with Carla. It was brief, but it felt so natural. The softness of Turk's lips, more huge that his own. 

JD turned to face Turk again. He breathed quietly, tired and asleep. One quick touch wouldn't hurt. JD checked that they were alone in the room. He slowly raised his hand and his finger hovered over Turk's full lower lip. What was he doing anyway? It felt crazy and exiting, touching Turk when he was unaware of it. He quickly brushed his finger over the plump brown lip. Turk didn't move. JD slowly exhaled. It felt... good. Strange, but good. He didn't think about Turk in that way, it just was that everything went so smooth between them. It the small hours of morning the borders began to blur. 

He pressed his finger to the center of Turk's lower lip and pressed slightly. The meaty flesh gave under the pressure revealing the wetness inside, pink and glistening. Turk stirred. JD quickly put the finger away and stared at the ceiling. What if he was not asleep? What would Turk think of him? Strangely, JD felt, it didn't matter. His brain spiraled, exhausted and on edge. 

Suddenly he felt a big hand going over him. Turk hugged him and pressed him close. 

— Get some sleep, Vanilla Bear, — Turk croaked. 

Slowly, JD drifted off.


End file.
